The pedicure industry is expanding in today's economy. A pedicure spa is located in many pedicure salons and many salon professionals are now trained to administer a pedicure to their various clients. Clients sit at the pedicure spa where technicians can provide pedicure services as well as other spa services. Salon professionals or pedicurists render treatment and comfort of the feet of a person in addition to other included services.